Purgatory
by sakurak504
Summary: After a fateful day at school, Petra and Levi's relationship changes. Still, that event will one day save them from extreme hurt. Rivetra (sorry the summary sucks)


_Hey! I'm back! I've been thinking about writing a sequel for Steps Towards Love for a while, but I'm not really sure what to write about. If you have any requests, please feel free to ask. Anyway, this story is a crazy situation that I've conjured up. Of course, as such is my style of writing, amnesia will be involved. Enjoy!_

* * *

Petra sighed. High school was absolute purgatory. She hated how P.E was required for all four years. At least she was pretty fit. She looked around at everyone. Levi Ackerman was in her class again. It was unfair how he was so fit and he could do everything with no trouble. Today, Mr. Smith was making them run laps so that they could get used to running for the timed two mile next week. They were required to get a time under twenty minutes.

Petra ran with a steady pace. She could run, no problem. As a matter of fact, anything in P.E was no problem at all. For both Petra and Levi, nothing was hard. They could do a gazillion push ups while carrying someone on their back. That's why, during laps, they tended to run together.

They ran together, side by side. She could say that they were pretty good friends, having known each other since elementary school. They had some sort of unspoken agreement with each other. But it wasn't until around seventh grade that Petra had begun to realize her feelings for him. They circled around the tree at the other end of the field. It was right next to the fence and anybody walking by could see the students.

At the end of P.E, on the way to the locker rooms, they talked. Everybody was panting too hard and trying to walk. To them, it was just a little bit of exercise.

"Levi!" a girl in their class walked up to him and began to shamelessly flirt with him. He used his stoic face to turn her away and Petra giggled a little.

Most people knew about Petra and Levi's relationship. Although they wouldn't admit, they flirted with each other. It was funny, actually.

School went on. It was time for the fated two mile run.

"Okay. Two miles. Under twenty minutes. Got it?" Mr. Smith raised his infamous eyebrows. Everyone groaned while Petra and Levi smiled. Their endurance for extreme physical fitness was crazy.

The stopwatch began and the students took off. Levi and Petra sprinted ahead. They ran and ran. While on their second to last lap, Petra spotted a shadow. A weird shadow. A shadow.. with a gun? A gun! She looked at where it was aimed. Towards Levi!

"Levi!" Petra yelled. She heard a bang and she leaped forward. She felt a sharp pain in her side and fell onto him.

"Petra?" Levi's eyes widened. Blood was pouring out of her side and her hands, which clutched her side, were covered in sticky red blood.

"Tch," the shadow turned away and began to run.

"Petra, press on it. I'll be right back," Levi said. He jumped the fence and immediately disarmed the shadow. Aiming a punch at the jaw, Levi managed to knock the guy out. Meanwhile, all of the students stood by Petra, panicking.

"Oh my god, Petra! Are you okay?" the girls gushed.

Petra was beginning to feel a little lightheaded. The wound wasn't too deep and the blood was starting to slow. Levi's face appeared in her vision.

"Levi..." she whispered. She could faintly hear him giving commands, just like a captain.

"Mike, go tie him down, make sure he stays unconscious. Erd, take the gun away," Levi said, picking her up.

In her peripheral vision, she could see Mr. Smith on the phone, talking calmly.

"Did you press on it, Petra?" Levi asked.

She nodded. Her eyelids were beginning to droop and she wanted to fall asleep. Levi pinched her arm.

"Ow! What the hell Levi!"

"Don't sleep," he said, as curt as ever.

She nodded again. She could vaguely hear sirens in the distance and see red lights flashing. Levi walked her over and set her down in the ambulance.

"Levi...Stay..." Petra grabbed his hand. He did.

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Petra fiddled with her wedding ring, the one that Levi had given her. Their relationship had bloomed after the accident in high school. Levi had been terrified to lose her, not wanting her to die without him knowing his feelings.

That had been so many years ago. A few days, Levi had been hit by a car. She regretted that she hadn't been there to save him this time. She remembered back to that day in the hospital.

_"Levi!" Petra burst into the hospital room, terrified to see what had happened to him. She was relieved to see that his injuries were alright. But she could tell that something was wrong. That was confirmed a second later._

_"Who are you?"_

Petra sighed, still fiddling with her wedding band. It had only taken a minute to convince him that she was his wife, the ring posing as undeniable evidence. They still shared the master bed, but now there was no cuddling. He no longer nuzzled her neck, or her cheek. She didn't curl up against him. They each buried themselves on their respective sides of the bed. Each night, Petra quietly cried herself to sleep when she was sure he was asleep. It wasn't that they didn't love each other anymore. She wanted to give him space to recover. Still, it hurt her and she could barely sleep, the dark circles and bags under her eyes acting as proof.

Levi stood in the bathroom, glancing down at his own wedding band. He wasn't ignorant. He knew that Petra cried herself to sleep, if the puffy and swollen eyes in the morning were any indication. He felt bad for hurting her. He knew that it would be uncomfortable for him to snuggle up against her though. He had no memory of any of the sweet moments between them. At the most, he would cup her cheek. It was as far as he could go without making himself uncomfortable.

He sighed guiltily. Whenever he touched her face, she would look into his eyes, amber orbs glinting with hope and love for him. And it made him feel terrible, knowing that he wasn't giving her any hope. Looking through the mirror, he saw Petra lift her shirt uneasily. A round scar lay on her waist. Where was that even from? He had a feeling that it involved him somehow. She sighed and covered it again.

Levi exited that bathroom and walked to her. He bent down in front of her and touched her face.

"Petra...I'm sorry," he whispered, afraid to meet her eyes.

She smiled at him. "It's okay, really." She took both her hands and placed them on his cheeks, resting her forehead against his.

Levi wanted to hit himself. Clearly, she was _not_ okay. The way her eyes glistened wetly did not indicate that she was okay. Not. At. All. He decided to show more affection towards her. It was a true fact that he loved her. After hearing her name again, he had felt that love. But, he no longer remembered the depth of their relationship.

For the first time in a month, he wrapped his arms around her. "Petra, will you stay with me tonight?"

She was surprised. He rarely initiated physical contact, let alone ask her to touch him. Nonetheless, it was very welcome. She smiled brilliantly at him and nodded.

They got into bed, with Levi making sure the covers were tucked in around them. He wrapped his arms gently around her, pulling her towards him. The warm press of her body against his felt a bit more familiar and he was glad that he had asked. Immediately, she tucked her head under his chin, curling up against him. It was so comfortable and for the first time in a while, Petra felt truly happy. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him, seemingly forgetting that he had forgotten her.

Levi smiled, glad that she was happy and comfortable. She fell asleep within seconds, no tears coming at all. She also seemed more relaxed and he studied her sleeping face. Her golden hair shone in the moonlight and her long eyelashes cast shadows over her cheeks. Her lips parted and she breathed softly, evenly.

He fell asleep too, comforted by her warm body and sweet scent. Still, his dreams that night were far from peaceful.

_He looked around. Why was he at his old high school? Moreover, why was he running?_

_"Levi!" he turned around, startled, before Petra's body pushed him down onto the ground. He heard a bang and a cry left her lips. Blood leaked from her side. He knocked out the shooter and picked her up, leading her to an ambulance._

_"Levi...Stay..." her hand grasped his._

_"I will," he said softly._

He jerked awake, accidentally waking Petra up in the process.

"Levi?" her breathy voice reaching his ears.

He buried his face into her hair, panting heavily. She didn't hesitate to reach up and stroke his face.

"Levi? What's wrong?"

He had to make sure he was correct. If he was correct, then that scar was from—

"Petra, where did you get that scar? The scar on your side?"

"Um... I fell and a rock scratched me," the answer sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"You were shot weren't you? You saved me that time right?"

She knew that there was no point in denying it. "Yes."

Comprehending why he was asking, she looked up. "Do you remember now? Everything?"

At her quiet asking, everything came flooding back; his memories of her from kindergarten, his high school memories, their wedding, everything.

"Yeah."

In response, she pulled his face towards her, gently placing her lips on top of his. He returned the kiss with greater fervor and she sighed into the kiss, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks.

"I'm happy you're back," she whispered.

Instead, he kissed her again. He was so lucky to have someone like her in his life. Someone who cared as much as her.

"I'm back, Petra."

* * *

_A/N: Oh wow that did not turn out so great. Ugh, whatever. Please still leave reviews! I basically modeled their school's track after my school's track, with the tree and the track running by the fence. Anyway, let me know how I did. I don't really like this fic myself..._

_Sakura-chan_


End file.
